


The interview

by Jensen_girl



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-06
Updated: 2014-08-06
Packaged: 2018-02-12 01:49:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2091306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jensen_girl/pseuds/Jensen_girl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alana doesn´t likes Freddie. Until something changes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The interview

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for any mistake.

Alana Bloom didn´t liked Freddie Lounds. They rarely saw each others but every time it happened, Freddie would get on her nerves. The woman knew very well how to irritate someone. Alana felt a little sorry for her when she thought Will had kill her but that soon disappear after Freddie´s article about Will and his scar made by Hannibal.

Hannibal...that was another subject that was getting on Alana nerves. She would never forget what happened between them. The good moments but also how she felt after finding out who he trully was. One year had passed and she avoid talking about him, which wasn´t easy because after all this time, Freddie would still insist on an interview. Sometimes Alana thought about giving her one, just so she would leave her alone.

Alana had a ritual before going to work, she would run for a few hours. One of those days, the last person she wanted to see, appeared in front of her.

\- Dr. Bloom. What a nice surprise. - Freddie said with a smile.  
\- Freddie Lounds. Please tell me you are not stalking me.  
\- As much as that would give me pleasure, i have better things to do.  
\- You want me to believe this is just some coincidance? Why i never saw you here then?  
\- Maybe you weren´t looking.

With a smile, Freddie kept running leaving a very confused Alana behind.

Alana was in the shower still thinking about her little encounter with Freddie. God, why does this woman have to make me so angry? - She thought. 

She decided it was time to give Freddie what she wanted or she would get rid of her. She took a deep breath and called her.

\- Dr. Bloom. Do you want to talk about the interview?  
\- What else would make me call you?  
\- I don´t know, you tell me.

Alana couldn´t see her face on the phone but she knew very well Freddie was smiling, she was loving this.

\- Look, you want a interview and i want to get rid of you. So, let´s do it.  
\- That was a little harsh, Dr. Bloom. But i´m glad you accepted my offer. See you soon.

Before Alana could answer, the call was off.

 

Two days later because it was the only day Alana had free, she was standing in front of Freddie motel room. Okay, let´s do this. - Alana said to herself while knocking on Freddie´s door. To her surprise, Freddie opened the door wearing just a towel, her hair still wet.

\- I can came back later, if you want.  
\- No, it´s okay. I just got out of the shower. I´m going to dress and we will talk.

Freddie went to the closet to take some clothes and she dropped the towel. Alana turned around feeling her cheeks very hot. Freddie noticed and smiled making sure she would take her time to get dressed.

\- Alana...

It was the first time Freddie didn´t called her Dr. Bloom.

\- Yes...?  
\- Can you please give me a hand here?

Alana turned around only to find a topless Freddie in front of her.

\- What´s wrong?  
\- My skirt. The zipper got stuck.  
\- Hang on.

Alana was now on her knees trying to make the zipper work. One of her hands was now grabbing Freddie´s leg for support. Freddie let out a moan which made Alana blush.

\- It´s not working.  
\- Try a little harder.

Alana did and she almost fell, which made her grab Freddie´s leg even harder but her little "almost falling", also made her hand go up. Alana´s hand was now touching Freddie´s pussy and Alana couldn´t help but notice she was wet.

\- Oh my God! Freddie, i´m so sorry.  
\- It´s okay. I wanted you to do that for so long. Since i saw you i want you to touch me and i want to touch you.  
\- But Freddie, i´m not...  
\- Does it matter?

Freddie kissed her neck making Alana moan.

\- You are so delicious - Freddie whispered in her ear.

Holding her by her waist, Freddie pulled Alana to her, she kissed her cheek, and then, their mouths connected. It started with a shy kiss but soon turned into a hungry one. Their tongues were now playing with each others sending chivers through Alana´s body. Freddie´s hand went to Alana´s pussy and to her surprise, Alana wasn´t wearing any panties.

\- You are a naughty girl, Alana. You are so wet. Tell me how much you want this.  
\- I want this, Freddie.  
\- Then say it.  
\- **** me...i want you to **** me.

Freddie took Alana by the hand and brought her to bed. Freddie was now sitting on the edge of the bed and Alana on her lap. They kissed again and this time, Alana could feel Freddie´s hands on her waist, grabbing and pulling her skirt up. Alana took her blouse off, followed by her bra leaving her breasts exposed to Freddie´s hungry mouth. Freddie´s fingers were now teasing Alana´s entrance while her mouth was sucking her breasts. Alana was now moving, trying to get Freddie´s fingers on her but Freddie had other plans.

\- Suck my breasts, Alana.

Alana never thought about sucking or even touching other woman´s breasts but she was dying to touch and suck Freddie´s. In the moment Alana´s mouth was on her breasts, Freddie let out a moan that made Alana even more wet. Alana was starting to became more comfortable with the idea and her mouth went for Freddie´s belly but she stopped before reaching to her pussy.

\- Why you stopped?  
\- I never...you know.  
\- Just start by giving little kisses. Then just lick a little.

Alana was nervous but she did what Freddie told her. Alana gave a few licks and Freddie could tell she was shy.

\- Here, let me show you. Lay on the bed.

Alana almost fainted when she felt Freddie´s tongue on her. Freddie gave a little bite on her clit making Alana moan loudly. Then she grabbed Alana´s legs and brought them to her shoulders and kept licking. That´s when all Alana´s shame went out of the window and she started telling Freddie what to do.

\- Yes, please don´t stop. Yes...suck my clit...Oh God.....YES.

Freddie´s tongue was working in circles around her clit, then she was putting the tip of her tongue inside Alana´s pussy, ****ing her really slow with it. Alana couldn´t keep her body steady since she was moving to get more of Freddie´s tongue on her. Alana´s hands grabbed Freddie´s head, keeping her in place, making sure she wouldn´t go no where. Alana´s moans became even more loudly and Freddie was sure the entire motel could hear them. When she noticed Alana was almost having an orgasm, she brought two fingers to her pussy. Alana was now screaming with pleasure saying "**** me" over and over. A few more seconds and Alana came, her back leaving the mattress to came down again. Her entire body was shaking, waves pleasure all over it. Freddie gave her a kiss, making sure Alana could taste herself.

\- So...how was it for a first time?  
\- Incredible!  
\- I think we better start the interview.  
\- No, we can leave it for another day. We will have more days like this one.

They shared another kiss, marking the start of a very interesting relationship.


End file.
